


Sigurd x Reader - Princess and The Frog Moodboard

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Vikings as Disney Moodboards [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Disney, Disney AU, F/M, Vikings, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “I know a few others have done it, but could you do the boys or Ragnar as Disney characters?”





	Sigurd x Reader - Princess and The Frog Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts), [lisinfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/gifts).



> And here is @lisinfleur prince, Sigurd!
> 
> I flipped flopped between Princess and the Frog and The Little Mermaid. I ended up choosing Princess and the Frog mainly because the ukulele was closer to Sigurd’s instrument, plus the green aesthetic worked well.

(Vikings moodboard made by me)


End file.
